


On duty and off

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [17]
Category: Southland
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Police, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Just one single day in their lives both on duty and after work at home.





	On duty and off

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a tumblr I am trying to use to update and talk about my fics, [HERE](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pairatime). I will try and start using it more and see how it goes.

“I fucking hate this part of the job,” Bryant completed as he slowed the patrol car to a stop in front of the condemn apartment building.

The three floor brick building was a mess. Wooden and metal beams were exposed. Half the plywood boards that were meant to cover the windows had been hacked or busted up to let in some light while what wood remained was jagged and coated in spray-paint, just like the dirty red brick walls. Overgrown with weeds and strewn with trash big and small even the ‘yard’ in front was a mess.

“Fuck I feel like I’m catching something just looking at the place. Just how fucked up do you need to be to live in a shithole like this,” Dewey asked as he and Chickie got out of their own patrol car. “Lets run these squatters out so I can get back to the station and take a shower,” he stated disgusted.

“Dewey man,” Ben said, shaking his head as he looked over to the man’s partner, Chickie shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

“Let’s get this over with,” Bryant said as he led the way up the walk toward the front door, stepping over the bashed up remains of the plywood that once blocked it.

“Hey Dewey don’t be a complete asshole and let them take their stuff with them,” Sherman said as he stepped through the door and paused for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the change in light.

“Why the fuck-“ Dewey started, until Chickie cut him off.

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure he keeps his hands to himself. Unless he wants the sergeant to hear about ninths street,” Chickie warned giving Dewey a look.

“Fuck, you wouldn’t,” Dewey scoffed back, looking unsure as Chickie just kept looking at him. “Damn it. Fine. I’ll let them keep their shit, but we’re staying on this floor. You two can deal with that deathtrap,” Dewey shot back as he pointed to the staircase leading to the upper floors before heading off, shouting LAPD as he did.

Bryant just smiling and shook his head, “That man will never change. Well, since we’ve got two floors to cover we’d better get started,” he said with a sigh. 

Ben followed Bryant up the stairs, which were much more solid then they looked, where the two people slowly checked the trashed and empty apartment. Calling on the handful of people clustered one to grab their stuff and get moving while they heard Dewey and Chickie doing the same on the first floor.

“This building has been empty for months and that isn’t going to be changing. Why the hell are we wasting our time with this?” Ben asked as the two officers watched as an old couple slowly packed up their meager belonging.

“Fuck if I know. There is nothing stopping them from coming back in a hour after we’ve left,” Bryant said, a bit louder than really needed, glancing at the homeless people making their way down the stairs.

Chucking a little Ben scanned the hall one last time before turning his gaze to the stairs leading up to the top floor, “Looks like that’s everyone on this floor. Might as well check the third floor and get this over with,” he said with a sigh.

“Might as well,” Bryant agreed, heading for the stairs, pausing when he heard one of the homeless people whispering, “What,” he, asking for it to be repeated. 

Clearing his throat and trying a couple more times the old man’s voice was barely more than a whisper, “Be careful up there. The guy up there is crazy. We all stay away,” the man explained as the handful around him nodded their agreement. 

Narrowing his eyes as he looked up the stairs Bryant nodded, “We’ll take it slow, we likely to find anyone else up there,” he asked.

“Never,” a middle aged woman answered, her voice a bit stronger, as she vigorously shook her head.

“That makes it easier then,” Ben said as he dropped his hand to his tazer.

“Thanks for the heads up,” Bryant said with a nod before returning his focus to the stairs and staring his ascent with Ben on his six.

The two men slowly made their way up to the third floor and started their sweep of the apartments one by one. Other then weathered and old trash they found nothing in the first two they checked but in the third they found canned food, a handful of magazines and a large pile of tattered and worn blankets and other bedding in the ‘living’ room.

“I think we found the guy’s place,” Ben said as slowly poked the pile of bedding to find it empty, “but not him.”

“Not yet anyways,” Bryant answered as he walked toward the hallway leading into the apartment’s bedrooms. “he might be-“

Anything more Bryant might have planned to say was cut off when a large bear of a man came charging down the hall and into Bryant sending them both to the floor hard.

“Sammy,” Ben called as he jumped forward, joining the grapple to try and pull the guy off Bryant only to be elbowed in the chest and sent rolling away.

The rest of the quick and brutal fight was over just as fast as Ben’s part in it. Ending with the man being kicked away as Bryant, busted lip and swelling eye, pulled his tazer and fired at the large bear of a man who was still trying to come at the cop. But the tazer kept him down.

“Fuck. That was, fuck,” Bryant complained, staggering to his feet, slowly getting his breathe back.

“You okay Sammy?” Ben asked between coughs, getting his own wind back.

“Yeah? Yeah,” Bryant said twice, hissing as he touched his lip, “definitely going to need to follow this guy to the ER. Now let’s get the fucker cuffed before he wakes up,” Bryant ordered as he took an unsteady step forward.

“I got you,” Ben said, jumping to Bryant’s side to steady him, “I’ll cuff him,” the younger cop added as he pulled out his cuffs. Making sure Bryant was standing alright Ben knelt down the cuffed on the tazed man.

Shaking his head Bryant let his weight lean into Ben as he watched, “Yeah. I think he got me good. We might need to radio Dewey and Chickie to help with the perp because I think I’m going to need some help getting down those stairs Sparks,” Bryant said, blinking his eyes as he still shock his head.

“No problem,” Ben replied, grabbing his radio as he frowned as he watched his partner sit back down.

***

“I’m fine, really,” Bryant said as he walked into his home, Ben shadowing his every step.

“Well that’s not what the doctor said,” Ben answered as he shepherd his partner to the sofa.

“He was overreacting. I just forgot what day it was and so what if I mixed up a few details. It’s not that big a deal, Ben. I could have driven myself home,” Bryant declared stubbornly, locking his legs and glaring at his younger partner when Ben tried to get him to sit.

Ben let out a sigh, “You called me Sparks in front of Chickie and John, twice. And then you said couldn’t wait to get home and throw the ball around. Be grateful the doctor said you may have a light concussion and they know you have a dog named Thunder,” Ben reminded Bryant.

“Fuck. You’re kidding right? I didn’t really do that?” Bryant said worried, dropping into the sofa.

“Yeah. But its fine, they think it was the concussion talking. But honestly…it was kind of cool, you calling me Sparks in front of everyone,” Ben said with a bit of a grin.

“Well at least something good came of all this. Fuck, I hate concussions. It’s why I never seriously played ball,” Bryant said as he leaned back into the sofa.

“You will be fine. Just take it easy. And hey you get a paid day off to ‘recover,” Ben reminded Bryant before he headed back out to his car to grab Bryant’s bag, retuning a few minutes later through the back door with Thunder at his side.

“Thunder,” Bryant called, following it with a whistle while patting the sofa beside him when he spotted the dog.

Letting out a bark Thunder raced across the room to jump on Bryant, licking his owner as Bryant scratched and praising his dog.

It was a minute or two later that Bryant looked up between Thunder’s golden fur to see Ben leaning into a wall and watching him with a smile, “is there a reason Thunder is the only pup over here?” Bryant asked while still petting Thunder.

Still smiling Ben turned and looked back toward the kitchen for a moment before answering “Yeah, I need to make dinner if we’re going to eat. I was thinking some pasta and those meatballs you picked up last week. You still have them right?” he asked, looking back to Bryant.

“I should. Hell you know my kitchen better than I do so if you think it’s there I’m sure it is,” Bryant joked with a grin.

“I use it more,” Ben joked back, starting to head into the kitchen before pausing just before its threshold, “Do you mind if I change first,” Ben asked before adding a belated, “sir,” as he stood more upright.

Bryant tilted his head and looked Ben up and down before nodding, “And bring me the key,” he added before watching Ben head up the stairs. “Well, this evening might not be so bad after all,” Bryant told Thunder as he nuzzled his dog’s snout with his nose.

Grabbing the remote Bryant flipped on the TV and flipped through his DVR as he waited for his boy to return, looking up from the list a few minutes later when he heard Ben’s footsteps.

Savoring Ben’s look Bryant let his gaze travel slowly up from his boy’s bare feet to the black shorts and white shirt, both just a tad on the small size, to the metal chain link necklace hanging around his neck, currently held together by a small unlocked master lock with it’s corresponding key on a metal ball chain dangling from Ben’s hand.

Ben had only worn the outfit a handful of time since he’d gone out and bought it so it was very nice to see him in it. And that fact his pup had not only researched what a basic ‘boy’s’ uniform’ would look like but gone out and gotten it himself, well that just made it all the hotter. 

“Over here,” Bryant ordered, motioning Ben closer before pointing to the carpet beside the sofa. Bryant smiled when his boy knelt with a yes sir. Ben hadn’t taken to being a boy the same way he ‘d taken to being a pup, he was a natural at being, thinking and acting like a pup where being a boy clearly took effort to remember or thinking about what he should do but Bryant had to admit his Spark looked good either way. 

Taking the key from Ben Bryant clicked the lock shut before throwing the key’s necklace over his head, holding the key in one hand as he held the lock in the other, “This is a mush better look boy. Now go bring me a beer and start dinner,” Bryant ordered.

“The doc said no alcohol for twelve hours because of the meds he gave you,” Ben reminded his partner as he stood up.

Letting out a sigh Bryant rolled his eyes, “find fine, make it a soda, but if I’m not drinking you aren’t either, got it,” he said shaking his finger at Ben.

“Yes sir,” Ben accepted as he turned toward the kitchen.

Bryant smiled as he watched Ben go into the kitchen before returning his attention to his DVR, finally settling on a movie Bryant dug around the couch for one of Thunders toy, throwing the rope toy after pulling it from between the cushions and threw it toward the kitchen. Smiling as Thunder raced after it to return it in exchange for some petting and scratching and being told what a good dog he was.

Thunder was still climbing all over Bryant later when Ben returned from the kitchen a few minutes later.

***

Clicking off the credits Bryant leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his boy kneeling between his legs. “That was an excellent dinner, boy.”

“And a good movie choice sir,” Ben said as leaned back into Bryant’s arms.

Resting his chin on Ben’s head Bryant had to agreed, he’d picked well, “It was better than I expected. But that Brendan was a moron. Charlie deserved better.”

“I don’t know. I got where Brendan was coming from. Charlie kept pushing for more. Brendan wasn’t ready for anything more but Charlie didn’t get that unlike-“ Ben said before cutting himself off as he looked away from the blank screen.

Bryant smiled at the comment and ruffled Ben’s hair as the boy stacked their plates before making his way into the kitchen. He could see how his boy might relate to the straight but not really Brendan. But unlike Charlie Bryant didn’t plan on pushing so hard he’d lose Ben, no matter how mush of a challenge it was to hold himself back someday.

“We’ll I enjoyed having dinner with my boy but I believe you told me I said something about wanting to throw the ball around back at the hospital?” Bryant asked as he rose and made his way over to the end table and pulled out a green ball and held it up before tossing it from hand to hand.

“In the waiting room yeah,” Ben confirmed as he walked from the kitchen, tracking the ball as it went across Bryant’s body going from one hand to the other.

“My Sparks want to play,” Bryant asked with a grin as he watched Ben drop to all fours, letting out a firm bark before scrambling over to Bryant’s side, still staring up at the ball. “I’ll take that for a yes,” Bryant said, throwing the ball across the room, hitting the book case along the far wall.

With another bark Sparks ran for it as quickly as his four paws would let him. The pup grabbed it as the ball rolled back toward him, catching it at about the halfway point. Holding it up in triumph Sparks re-crossed the rest of the room to return to Bryant, a bit slower than his first trip, before sitting on his legs and looking up at his trainer.

“That’s my good Sparks,” Bryant praised his pup, kneeling down and ruffling Sparks hair and rubbing his back, “that’s my good pup,” he repeated before taking the ball in hand, smiling as Sparks let the ball be slipped out from between his teeth.

“Again?” Bryant asked before throwing the ball, sending it flying across the room once more.

A woof and Sparks was off again, chasing after the green ball, catching it just as easily this time before being it to Bryant’s side again, nuzzling into Bryant as the trainer praises and petted the pup.

The cycle repeated itself for a while until the ball hit the bookcase’s corner and went flying in a different direction than it had before, rolling under the rarely used dinner table and coming to a rest between some of the legs.

Sparks paused for a moment, cocking his head before reaching forward and pawing at the ball which was just out of his reach. Letting out an annoyed bark Sparks made his way around to the other side of a chair and tried to push forward as best he could. Pushing a pair of chairs aside with his body until he could finally paw at the ball just touching it, only to push it further under the table when he did. Letting about a slow growl Sparks crawled forward as much as he could but the chairs pressed against the legs of the table and wouldn’t move any further blocking him.

“Well pup this is a dilemma,” Bryant said with a chuckle as he squats down next to his pup and started petting his back.

Sparks let out another growl as he tried to paw at the ball again, but was a few inches short of actually reaching it.

Bryant fought back the urge to laugh outright as he watched his puppy and he mostly was able to keep his amusement out of his voice when he stood and stepped back, padding his thigh and commanded, “come.”

With a whining woof Sparks slowly began to crawl backward and out from under the table but he was easily beaten by Thunder who jumped from the sofa where he’d been watching the two play to come quickly to Bryant’s side, looking up once he reached it, while Sparks was still half under the table.

“Well that’s a good dog, you’re a very good boy,” Bryant praised and petted Thunder, “We really need to come up different commands for you Sparks. Maybe I’ll ask Eric next time I see him,” Bryant thought aloud as he kept petting Thunder.

Once he was out from under the table Sparks watched his trainer and their dog and looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly moving forward and gently running the top of his head across Thunder’s side.

Thunder barked and turned his focus from Bryant to Sparks as he shifted to nuzzle the human pup’s head with his canine snout before licking at Sparks ears to which the pup shook his head and yipped a bit.

Grinning Bryant squatted down and started petting them both, one hand scratching the side of Thunders neck and behind one ear while his other hand slipped under Spark’s shirt and rubbed circles on the pup’s upper back. “That’s my good boys.” He added as Thunder licked at Bryant’s upper arm and Sparks nuzzles into the man’s side.

It lasted a few minutes until an unusually loud truck drove by attracting Thunder who raced over to the sofa to see out the front window, poking his head through the curtains.

“A dog to guard me at home and a pup to watch my back at work,” Bryant commented happily before kissing the top of Sparks head then starting to stand.

Bryant barely got half way up before yelling out whoa and grabbing for the nearby chair, breathing hard as he swayed, still half squatting.

Letting out a bark Spark’s jumped up and wrapped his arms around the unsteady Bryant. “What’s-what’s wrong? The concussion?” Ben asked, his voice rough at first before he cleared it.

Slowly, very slowly, shaking his head Bryant turned toward Ben before answering, “No, just stood up to fast that’s all, it happens to all of us.” He said before he continued to stand upright and an unhurried pace.

“Okay, sure,” Ben agreed with a frown, “But I think you are going back on the couch and I’m getting the ice out. We should have done that before the movie.”

Bryant let out a sigh, “I’m fine,” he repeated exasperated as he looked at his boy.

“Are you saying you don’t want to snuggle on the couch and watch another movie?” Ben asked calmly, frowning as he faked looking sad.

“Really? You’re going there?” Bryant responded as he started to roll his eyes but stopped and close his eyes almost right away, swaying a little. “Fine. I wouldn’t mind snuggling with my pup.” He consented.

Ben didn’t answer just held Bryant close as they pair made their way to the sofa where Thunder was waiting for them. Thunder jumped on top of Bryant as soon as he hit the cushion, climbing all over him and licking his face.

Closing his eyes and ducking his head Bryant laughed and started scratching and petting with both hands until Thunder started to calm down and go from licking him like crazy to laying at his side, pressed into his leg.

When Bryant was finally able to open his eyes and look up again Ben was standing beside him holding both an ice pack and a bowl of popcorn.

Placing the popcorn on Bryant’s lap Ben sat down next to the other man before carefully placing the icepack against the backside of Bryant’s head then turning the TV on some movie channel catching the middle of one of the Harry Potter movies.

It was a few hours, and a couple movies later when Sparks lifted his head at the soft sound of his handler’s snoring. Creping forward on his paws he grabbed one of the pieces of popcorn he’s missed earlier when Bryant had been throwing them for him- and when he missed them Thunder- to catch. It was resting against Bryant’s jeans and getting it gave him the view of a few more pieces that had fallen from the bowl before it had been moved and were now scattered about Bryant’s lap.

Hesitating for a moment Sparks looked up at the sleeping Bryant before looking at the man’s lap, his jeans clearly outlining his groin, but he wanted the popcorn.

Woofing quietly to himself Sparks leaned forward and reached out with his tongue, getting one piece of corn without tasting any denim but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that with the next few popped kernels.

Snuggling close enough to feel the heat of his trainer’s leg and side Sparks paused for a moment, listening for the steady snore before leaning forward again. This time his tongue pressed against Bryant’s leg adding the odd taste of denim to the popcorn. Odd, different, but not bad. He grabbed two more the same way.

Resting his head on Bryant’s thigh he stared at the last piece of popcorn. Propped up against his trainer’s groin he didn’t see any way he could take the piece without running his tongue along the man’s dick. With a woof he went for it.

He really wanted that popcorn.

***

Slowly waking from a very nice dream Bryant yawned and stretched his arms and neck. Working out the kinks from the night on the sofa he frowned at his inability to do the same to his legs then smiled as he saw that both his pup and dog had effectively pined him down. Thunder was curled up at his feet keeping them nice and warm under his golden fur while his Sparks was half laying over his lap, his head snuggled between his thighs, which would explain some of Bryant’s dream.

Resting back into the sofa Bryant relaxed and ran his hand through Sparks’s hair and down his back, petting his pup slowly and just enjoying the moment.


End file.
